fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: Retold Chapter 5
Darkwood Escort Leo and Zane approached the farmer who stood next to Whisper. "Ah, there you are" the farmer said. "About time you showed up. I was going to start without you" Whisper said. "As I was just telling your friend here, the whole Orchard's overrun by Hobbes" the farmer said. "I could get rid of them myself. But it might be more fun like this. Whoever kills the most Hobbes gets the trophy, right?" Whisper said. "I don't care how you do it, just stick them before they drink all my scrumpy! Little sods cracked open my crates down by the river at the far end of the path" the farmer said. "Guess that's where we should go. Race you there!" Whisper said. "This will be fun to watch" Leo smirked watching the two run off and slay the Hobbes. ~Later!~ "Well done! You really taught the Hobbes a lesson! They'll think twice before they try stealing from me again!" the farmer said. "Not bad. Don't think it'll be easy next time though! I suppose the trophy is yours then. For now. I've had enough of this. Maybe the Guild has something more interesting for me" Whisper said glowing and disappearing. "We better make a move and check on the damage" the farmer said. "A Hobbe Tooth Trophy" Leo said holding up the key chain with the tooth, "yeah that's gross." "What's next?" Zane asked. "Trader Escort" Leo said holding out the card. "Got to escort traders through Darkwood" Zane said reading the card. "Sounds easy" Leo said. Later the two entered the Great wood Gorge as they could see some Bandit flags on the bridge. "Some Bandits have set up a tolling in this region be careful" the Guildmaster warned "A toll huh" Zane said approaching a sign, "hmm 'non payment of Toll will result in your agonising death' they spelt agonizing wrong." "What you expect from low class thug?" Leo said as they approached a bandit next to a dead body. "M'afraid this path is private. It'll cost ya to get through. Or we could always use yer heads as an ornament. Either way suits us. So unless you're waiting to end up dead, you'll hand over your shinies." "400 gold?!" Leo said reading the sign, "estás loco?" "Hand over the shinies and I'll let ya pass" he said. "I got this" Leo said approaching before plunging a hidden blade into the man neck and tossed him over a fence. "Let's go" Zane said drawing his sword as they went to take out all the Bandits. Later the two walked towards the gate to Darkwood cleaning blood off their weapons as they spotted a Demon Door. "What is that? Some form of ruins?" Leo asked. "This is the deal" the Demon Door spoke as Leo yelped. "Qué demonios?!" he swore. "It's fine they're harmless" Zane said. "You perform an act of great evil in my sight, and I'll pop open" the Demon Door said. "Why dose he ask of this?" Leo asked. "These doors have treasure behind them but we won't get it open unless you're willing to do an 'act of great evil' while he's watching" Zane said walking through the gate to the Great Wood Cullis Gate then once through there they found the entrance to Darkwood. "That looks promising" Leo said as they went into the dark path and once through two frighten traders approached. "Thank Avo you're here! I thought we were going to die in this hellish place! We have to get to the Barrow Field at the other end of Darkwood, you lead the way! We'll be right behind you! The sooner we put this forest behind us the better! There are unnatural things out there!" he said as they heard a monstrous howl. "The hell was that?" Zane asked. "Something big" Leo said drawing his weapons. "In Darkwood you will find the Chapel of Skorm please the daters there and they will let evil into our soul." "That's comforting" Leo said as they headed down the road as they saw a trader up ahead. "Argh! Help! Something bit me and left me for dead! Please let me come with you!" "We can't let him follow! He's infected! He'll be eating our guts before we know it!" a trader said. "Infected by what?" Leo asked. "We have sworn a trader oath! We have to help him!" the other trader said. "This isn't a good idea! Not a good idea at all!" "I can pay well and I won't be any trouble" the man said. "He can come, I am not leaving him here to die and if he does 'turn' I can handle it" Zane said holding up his sword. "Thank you hero, I am very grateful." "Come on your three" Leo said as they entered the Darkwood Marshes entrance. Upon going down some steps they heard a growling noise as Zane and Leo kept their eyes peeled and spotted another Demon Door. "Beware traveler-I block the way to all but the most combat-hardened if your request, my guardians will test your mettle in combat. Meer their challenge and the reward I hide is yours." "Zane!" Leo yelled as Sparky growled and barked at the Balverine approaching. "Ha! Rah! Ha!" Zane yelled slashing his sword a few times at the beast as it growled and jumped high into the sky, "the hell did it go?!" "WHOA!" Leo yelled being tackled. "Leo!" Zane yelled before seeing Leo shove his hidden blade into the Balverine neck and threw it off him, "ugh! I got it's blood on me!" "Guardians attack" the Demon door spoke as Hobbes appeared. "Let's get them" Leo growled. Later the two were panting as the last four massive Hobbes were killed. "Okay that was tough" Leo panted. "You defeated my guardians! I am knackered. Go on. Get yourself through" the Demon Door spoke before opening up and Zane and Leo entered the Darkwood Sanctum. "Looks like a good place to rest" Zane said drinking up a health potion before spotting a chest and handed the bottle to Leo. "What's in it?" Leo asked taking a drink as Zane opened the chest. "Will User Dark Boots, Gloves, Upper Robe and Lower Robe" Zane said. "What a lame treasure" Leo said as they left back to Darkwood and reaches a path covered in mushrooms. "Careful! They explode when something comes near it" Leo said throwing a knife and making one explode, "clear a safe path they're lethal." "Right" Zane said using his bow to clear a path to the Darkwood Lake entrance. "Bandits!" Leo yelled spotting Bandits charging at them and threw a knife into one throat while Zane struck down the arrow with an arrow into the forehead. "You'd think they build a well-protected road for people wouldn't ya?" the mustache trader said. "What is this?" Leo asked approaching a strange stone. "That stone is a really mystery" the mustache trader said. "The one ins Great Wood weird too" the other trader said. "Something stuck at the top" Leo said as Zane fried and arrow into it as a silver key fell out. "Silver key? That could come in handy" Zane said taking it before they entered the Darkwood Camp. "Bandit will no doubt be here too or more of whatever the hell that beast was we killed earlier" Leo said. "A camp let's rest up I need to change clothes" Zane said looking at his torn clothing. Later after buying a Leather outfit and getting new equipment Leo and Zane walked out of the small camp with their three travelers to the Ancient Cullies Gate where they found it was not on. "Why isn't it working?" Leo asked. "Must need a spell" Zane said crossing the bridge. "I don't think I can take much more of this" a trader said. "Don't worry were almost there" Leo said entering the Darkwood Weir entrance. "GAH!" the mustache trader grunted. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "I'm starting to turn! Get away from me!" he yelled as his body began to deform and his clothes tore off as a new Balverine emerged. "AHHH! HE'S TURNED! HE'S TURNED!" A trader screamed. "Don't let him bite you!" Leo said throwing a knife into the Balveirne body as it roared and Zane stabbed his sword through the Balverine body. "Come on" Leo said as Zane pushed the Balverine body away and they moved up the hill and headed to the cave but stopped when the ground shook. "What is that?!" Zane said as a fist punched through the ground and Zane and Leo backed up wide eyes as a Troll began to emerge laughing. "WHOA!" Leo yelled. "The hell is that?!" Zane yelled. "Troll! A baby by the looks of it" Leo said. "Come!" Zane yelled charging as the Troll tossed a boulder at Zane who quickly dodge rolled. "Hn!" Leo grunted jumping onto it's back them began to stab a sword into it's body before it threw him off into a tree, "GAH!" he grunted hitting the ground. "SHOCK!" Zane yelled hitting the Troll with the spell before stabbing the sword threw it's jaw and out it's head before it began to sink back into the ground. "Did that work?" Leo asked. "Yeah I think it's dead" Zane said looking to the cave. "There the entrance to Barrow Fields!" the trader said. "Let's go" Zane said walking through. "We made it!" a trader cheered. "Follow me! I know the way!" the other cheered as they ran ahead with Zane and Leo following them to a bridge. "Ahh, there you are. We've been expecting you" a man at the end of the bridge said giving Zane the reward. "4000 gold nice" Leo smirked. "And Trader's Feather for a trophy" Zane said. "Maze seeks and audience with you again you'll find him in Oakvale Tavern he seemed rather urgent" the Guildmaster spoke. "Oakvale?" Zane said. "What is it?" Leo asked. "It was my home before the bandits came and burned it down" Zane said. "So you're going home huh? Sure things must have changed since then come on, better go meet Maze" Leo said as they spotted a man next to blue mushrooms on a table. "Are those blue mushrooms?" Zane asked. "Are you looking for Blue Mushrooms? Then you've come to the right place, pretty popular items, I can tell you. I've only got one left now." "To who?" Leo asked. "Sold one to a Trader near the Guild, and then the other two...let me think. Oh yes. One went to a rather miserable woman, like to hang around the Picnic Area. The other went to a fellow who said he was throwing a party in the Guild Woods. So you interested? Demand is high, supply is low, so I can't take less than 1,500 gold" the trader spoke. "Damn! Fine" Zane said handing over the gold. "One down three to go and we know where those locations are now" Leo said. "Enjoy my good man" the trader said handing them the blue mushroom. "Let's go to the Guild that's where the other two are near" Zane said as they used the Guild seal to appear back in the guild. Later the two entered the Guild Woods as Sparky sniffed the ground and lead them to a man. "Hey" Leo said. "Hey, hi! Look could you do me a massive favor? My name's Cyril. Me and some friend had a little party here the other night and I met this drop-dead gorgeous girl from Oakvle. Oh...Myra. I mean, she was a stunner...at least I think she was. But I also thought trees around us were running around on little chocolate leg, if you see what I mean..." "You were high off your arse" Leo said. "Anyway, I really want to see her again. Well probably. I mean, maybe it was just the mushrooms and she's actually an ugly stick victim. Even if she isn't, what is she doesn't like me? I'm going to take my chances all the same. Please, take this letter to her in Oakvale" he said giving them his letter as Leo and Zane glanced at the sweaty handwriting. 'My heart beats for you Myra, you set my soul and blood on fire, your eyes are like two glowing suns, and your bosom two glorious buns. Please say that you do love me, for I can truly say I do love thee, please let me be your groom, or I shall blame it on the mushroom.' The two both snickered a bit before gaining their composer. "Yeah sure! We'll take it" Zane said. "I must know how she feels. The suspense is kill me!" Cyril said, "oh and one more thing. Don't try to pass the letter off as your own. I've spent weeks perfecting its sublime poetry." "Sublime?" Zane and Leo muttered. "Yeah sure all yours!" Zane said as they walked off. "Weird" they both said heading back to the Guild and made their next stop to Oakvale.